Jaguar Racing
|years = 2000–2004 |founder = |staff = |drivers = |f1years = – |races = 85 |poles = 0 |wins = 0 |fastestlaps = 0 |points = 49 |cchampionships = 0 |dchampionships = 0 |firstrace = 2000 Australian Grand Prix |lastrace = 2004 Brazilian Grand Prix }} Jaguar Racing were a British constructor which competed in the FIA Formula One World Championship from to . Formed when Ford bought Stewart Grand Prix team in 1999, Jaguar would finish seventh in the World Constructors' Championship in , and , claiming a best race finish of 3rd at both the 2001 Monaco Grand Prix and 2002 Italian Grand Prix. At the end of 2004, the team was sold to the Red Bull company to form the Red Bull Racing team. Jaguar Racing would later be revived by Jaguar Cars when they endeavoured to join the Formula E Championship in 2016.'Jaguar returns to global motor sport', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 15/12/2015), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/december/jaguar-returns-to-racing.aspx, (Accessed 15/12/2015) Background Formula One World Championship F1 Summary Team names Year-by-year Jaguar driver Grand Prix count Statistics Complete Formula One Results |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |rowspan=4| |colspan=2| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Irvine||rowspan=3|R1|| || ||7th||13th||11th|| || ||13th||13th|| ||10th||8th||10th|| ||7th||8th|| ||rowspan=3|4||rowspan=3|9th |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Burti|| || || || || || || || || ||11th|| || || || || || || |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Herbert|| || ||10th||12th||13th||11th||9th|| || ||7th|| || ||8th|| ||11th||7th|| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |rowspan=4| |colspan=2| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | Irvine||rowspan=3|R2||11th|| || || || ||7th|| || ||7th|| ||9th|| || || || || || ||rowspan=3|9||rowspan=3|8th |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | Burti||8th||10th|| ||11th|| || || || || || || || || || || || || |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | De la Rosa|| || || || || || || || ||8th||14th||12th|| ||11th|| || ||12th|| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |rowspan=3| |colspan=2| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Irvine||rowspan=2|R3|| || ||7th|| || || ||9th|| || || || || || || || ||10th||9th||rowspan=2|8||rowspan=2|7th |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | De la Rosa||8th||10th||8th|| || || ||10th|| ||11th||11th||9th|| ||13th|| || || || |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |rowspan=4 colspan=2| |colspan=2| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | Webber||rowspan=3|R4|| || ||9th|| || || || || || || ||14th||11th|| || || ||11th||rowspan=3|18||rowspan=3|7th |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | Pizzonia||13th|| || ||14th|| ||9th|| ||10th||10th||10th|| || || || || || |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Bisque" | Wilson|| || || || || || || || || || || || || || || ||13th |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=2| |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Webber||rowspan=2|R5|| || || ||13th||12th|| || || || ||9th|| || ||10th|| ||9th||10th|| || ||rowspan=2|10||rowspan=2|7th |-style="text-align:centre; background-color:Gainsboro" | Klien||11th||10th||14th||14th|| || ||12th||9th|| ||11th||14th||10th||13th|| ||13th|| ||12th||14th |} References Category:Constructors Category:2000 Début Consructors Category:British Constructors Category:Defunct Teams Category:Jaguar Racing